powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Megaforce (episode)
Super Megaforce is the first episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the second season of Power Rangers Megaforce. It is the debut of the Super Megaforce Rangers and the Legendary Megazord, as well as The Armada's villains. Synopsis Gosei presents the Rangers with new Morphers that unlock a Super Mega Mode, which will allow them to access the powers of every previous team of Power Rangers. Plot The episode shows a recap of what happened from . Meanwhile up in a spaceship three main villains Argus, Nedera, and Vrak's brother talk about the invasion of Earth and they presume that Vrak is dead and they will avenge him. On the ground, waves of X-Borgs, are in Brain Freeze and Ernie tries to hide. Emma finds the X-Borgs, and tells Ernie to get someplace safe. More X-Borgs are at the school and Noah beats them down and tells the students to find everyone else and help out. Back at the command center, Jake and Gia comeback exhausted along with Noah and Emma, Gosei tells them that The Armada knocked out their communications were knocked out. He also explains that the villains they fought against the past year were only the beginning and that The Armada is an overwhelming foe. Troy comes in and he was looking for Robo Knight. Gosei says he could not locate him but he knows that they'll defeat them. He gives them new Morphers and ranger keys that'll unlock their Super Megaforce mode. The figures that lines the walls are actually keys to unlock Legendary Mode to become every ranger from the past but also tells them Legendary Mode is hard to maintain. Jake ask why his key was green but before Gosei could answer, they were under attack and Gosei sends them out to use their new powers. The rangers arrive at the scene of destruction. Gia suggest they use Ultra Mode but Troy denies and says to use Super Mega Mode. They use their new Morphers and transform into Super Mega Rangers. They begin fighting using their new powers. Then they transform into Samurai and Mystic Force rangers. They use their keys in their sabers and use a final strike. Back at the spaceship, a new villan is sent down and the rangers finds him. They fight off more X-Borgs and then they transform into S.P.D. Rangers and they take out the missiles. As the villan attacks, they transform into Ninja Storm rangers then into various red rangers and defeat him. Nedera fires an maximizer making 4 monsters grow and says they no longer need Zombats. Gosei says they have new capabilities but the rangers do too. They summon a sky ship that releases new zords and they form the Legendary Megazord. They use their rangers keys to perform their final attack. Back at the school, everything looks back to normal and Noah finds Mr. Berly nearly collapsing near a shelf but helps him out. Mr. Berly enters the classroom and tells him what Troy said from when he first arrived. He finds it to be true and is proud of his students. Meanwhile Troy returns to the place where Robo Knight fell and questions where he is. Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *John Mark - Noah Carver *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall Minor Cast *Geoff Dolan as Gosei *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou *Stephen Butterworth - Prince Vekar *John Leigh - Damaras *Rebecca Parr - Princess Levira Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Super Megaforce: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Samurai Ranger (twice), Red Mystic Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, Red Wind Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Samurai Ranger, Blue Mystic Ranger, S.P.D. Blue Ranger, Blue Wind Ranger, Red Wild Force Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Samurai Ranger, Yellow Mystic Ranger, S.P.D. Yellow Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger, Red Mystic Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Green Samurai Ranger, Green Mystic Ranger, S.P.D. Green Ranger, Crimson Thunder Ranger, Red Overdrive Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Samurai Ranger, Pink Mystic Ranger, S.P.D. Pink Ranger, Navy Thunder Ranger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger *The first ever Legendary Ranger Change was Samurai, the first team of the Neo-Saban era. *With the exception of Red Samurai Ranger, the all-Red Change here is composed of all Disney-era Legendary Rangers. *Jake's transformation is Red Overdrive Ranger, the Red Ranger from the last anniversary series before Megaforce. This is a departure from the source material which instead saw Gokai Green transform into Gosei Red. Gokai - Hurricane-Gourai.jpg|Wind Rangers & Thunder Rangers Prsm-Red_change1.png|Red Rangers Notes * As with the first episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the title of this episode is the same as the series. * As with many adapted episodes, the first episode makes several departures from the source material through dialogue and editing to explain certain plot elements ** As opposed to being a preference of weapons, as in Gokaiger, twin weapons double their attack power. ** Jake's different fighting style as Green Ranger is chalked up to excitement. This is similar to how Tommy Oliver as White Ranger also behaved overexcitedly when adapting Kou's Kiba Ranger as the White Ranger. ** Legendary Ranger Modes are explained as taxing on one's strength, which explains the short duration of time they can be used. Gokai Changes in Gokaiger did not have the same disclaimer to explain their short duration other than short-term use. * There is to be a series of premiere screenings on February 14-17 & 21-23, 2014 at the Nickelodeon Hotel in Orlando, Florida. * When Super Megaforce Blue becomes the Red Wild Force Ranger, the kanji of "Gao" appears; this was a common motif used both in Gaoranger and in association with Gaoranger-related Gokai Changes in Gokaiger but was completely excised from Wild Force. * In this version, Jake changes into the Red Overdrive Ranger instead of Megaforce Red, due to the fact that it would be redundant seeing a Super Megaforce Ranger transform into a Megaforce Ranger (who happened to be transformed as the Red Samurai Ranger standing right next to him, no less). * Rather than refilm the unusable Gorenger Gokai Change (which was followed by Shinkenger) in the first fight, the scene was simply skipped. It had been speculated by fans that the Mighty Morphin Legendary Mode would be used instead, however, it did not and instead the Super Mega Rangers changed directly into the Samurai Rangers. * Super Megaforce Red transforms into the Red Samurai Ranger twice in this episode due to footage from two Gokaiger episodes being used. Changing into the same past Ranger twice in one episode only happened once in Gokaiger. See Also Category:Episode